Mick Foley
Michael Francis Foley, Sr. (Bloomington, Indiana, 7 de junho de 1965), mais conhecido pelos seu ring names Mick Foley, Mankind, Dude Love e Cactus Jack, é um autor, ator e lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Trabalhou na World Wrestling Entertainment como comentarista assistente na SmackDown!. Atualmente trabalha para a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Carreira thumb|right|250px|As várias faces de Foley World Championship Wrestling Foley estreou na WCW em 1989 utilizando o ring name de Cactus Jack. Na empresa conquistou somente um título o WCW World Tag Team Championship em parceria com Kevin Sullivan. Isso ocorreu no Slamboree de 1994 Extreme Championship Wrestling Durante um período lutou na ECW, foi campeão em duas oportunidades do ECW Tag Team Championship em parceria com Mikey Whipwreck. Seu estilo hardcore de luta conquistou muitos fãs. Lutou também no Japão nessa época. WWF/WWE Foley já tinha tido uma passagem rápida pela WWE em 1986, mas não ficou. Voltou dez anos depois em 1996, onde utilizava a gimmick do canibal "Mankind". Durante seus longos anos da WWE estabeleceu feuds notáveis, onde pode se destacar a com The Undetaker. Essa levou os dois a um dos combates mais violentos da história do wrestling uma Hell in a Cell, durante a luta Undertaker atirou Mick de uma altura de aproximadamente "15 metros" (no alto da cela) na continuação da luta Undertaker fez um Chokeslam brutal em Foley que fez com que esse ultrapassasse o teto da cela e caísse no ringue. Também fez uma Hardcore match contra Edge na WrestleMania 22 onde sofreu um Spear contra uma mesa em chamas. Na WWE Foley foi três vezes WWE Champion, foi e vezes WWF Tag Team Champion e 1 vez Hardcore Champion. Foley fez uma parada no wrestling entre novembro de 2001 e junho de 2003. Retornou no dia 9 de junho de 2003 em uma edição da RAW onde avisou que seria o juiz da uma Hell in a Cell que ocorreria no Bad Blood. Continuo lutando até a metade de 2008, depois disso ocupou a posição de comentarista da SmackDown!. Saiu oficialmente da World Wrestling Entertainment em 1 de setembro de 2008. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Foley assinou um contrato com TNA em setembro de 2008, fez sua primeira aparição em 2 de outubro em uma edição do IMPACT!. NA TNA já estabeleceu feuds com Kurt Angle e Alex Shelley. Foley ocupa o cargo de Executive Shareholder na TNA. No Genesis 2009 voltou as lutas, combateu ao lado de The TNA Front Line (A.J. Styles e Brother Devon) contra The Main Event Mafia (Booker T, Scott Steiner) e Kip James em uma Six Man Hardcore Tag team match, onde saiu vitorioso. Títulos e prêmios *'Championship Wrestling Association' :CWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Gary Young *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Mikey Whipwreck *'Great Lakes Championship Wrestling' :*GLCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'International Wrestling Association of Japan' :*IWA World Tag Team Championship (Versão Japonesa) (1 vez) - com Tracy Smothers :*IWA King of the Death Match (1995) *'National Wrestling League' :*NWL Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ozark Mountain Wrestling' :*OMW North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Maior Wrestler Inspiração do Ano (1993) :*PWI Luta do Ano (1998)vs. The Undertaker no King of the Ring :*PWI Luta do Ano (1999)vs. The Rock no Royal Rumble :*PWI o colocou como #46 dos 500 melhores wrestlers durante a PWI 500 de 2003. *'Steel City Wrestling' :*SCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com The Blue Meanie *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Kevin Sullivan *'World Class Wrestling Association' :*USWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Scott Braddock (Primeiro) :*WCWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*WCWA World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Super Zodiak II (1) e Scott Braddock (1) (Último) *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF Championship (3 vezes) :*WWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez) (Primeiro) :*WWF Tag Team Championship (8 vezes) - com Stone Cold Steve Austin (1), Chainsaw Charlie (1), Kane (2), Al Snow (1) e The Rock (3) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*TNA Legends Championship (1 vez) Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW